megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluerfn
Please leave a message. This time I'll reply as much as I can. Css changes I'm not sure but I think the removal of the codes from the Wikia.css may have bugged some of the customtable templates into showing odd colors. And you mentioned a common.css in the edit summary. How can I view that? Great Mara (talk) 06:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I was under the impression that anything written in Common.css would affect Wikia.css as well. Guess I was wrong, although I'm pretty sure what you did when you add that "import url" line would've worked given a bit more time. BLUER一番 09:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The css of "Table code" to "Series Class Codes" in MediaWiki:Monobook.css is different to MediaWiki:Common.css. I think either of you should cut these 2 section out from Monobook.css and overwrite it over Common.css . -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the heads-up. I'm just glad Common still works on Monobook. BLUER一番 14:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::By that I mean the customtable codes in Common.css is outdated and should be replaced by Monobook.css . -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. BLUER一番 18:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It seems there's no why the Common.css is effective on both Monobook and New Wikia skins, I would suggest you to actually remove the duplicated codes in Common.css (especially the customtable and livery color per installment codes) to avoid confusion when others edit the css later. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :The reason we added table.(game class tag) > tr > th, table.mt1 > * > tr > th in the Wikia/Monobook.css is because we don't want the color change affect non-header table cell. Retaining the current code in Common.css will cause every single table cell tinted, or we need to add that class="(game class tag)" on every roll like in thatfXkingstupidaXXwhole Final Fantasy Wikia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Except that with that customtablecode, the column which has wikilinks are badly colored / contrasted with each game color code. I was trying to get the game color codes on the top row of the table instead of the data rows. ::Now that I forced Wikia.css to summon codes from Common, some codes it depended on the wikia css was nonexistant in commons... and that broke it.. What a hassle.. BLUER一番 06:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::As for wikilink color, this is how thatretarded FF Wikia deal with it: //finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css . -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I saw and to be honest I don't see much difference than us adding class="customtable mt1" to every relevant table. What I would like right now is a remedy - so that tables in the wiki can appear like in Fortune Arcana - where the first row is the one colored instead of the first column. BLUER一番 06:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm totally neutral on that aesthetic choice, but once you've decided we only tint the livery color on the first roll of table, there're tons of list article to be modified again. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's not coming down to just aesthetic choice. Have you seen the tables where the game class colors makes the wikilinks nigh readable. Check for example MT2 or IMAGINE section of Foul. It just doesn't work to have the links colored that way on the table colors. BLUER一番 07:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::OK. You may remove the section which define table header color by game livery table.(game class tag) > tr > th, table.mt1 > * > tr > th from the CSS, and we move the game class tag to the first roll of head in the table. It can only be done manually. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You're saying there's no means to do it through tweaking just the CSS? BLUER一番 07:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::TBH No way. That's why the item lists in FF Wiki have class=XXX before every table cell if they want to call the livery from Common.css http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Tactics/Translations?action=edit&section=2. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Gallery box Sorry I have no idea what white space you want to remove in the said category. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have right to test around the css code, but after checking with Firefox' "inspect element", I would advice you to remove all div.gallery* definitions from MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Also remember that the definition of div.gallerybox div.thumb { is duplicated in MediaWiki:Common.css which you should move the other div.gallerybox definitions upper and remove the lower duplication of div.gallerybox div.thumb {. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. BLUER一番 18:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Color change I changed the color for those two pages because the smtsj style is this weird yellowish color that makes the demon names hard to read since the names also link to their pages thus making them blue. This is what I'm seeing when I go to edit it. Also the race pages don't show any color at all. Not sure what's going on with that. MrRaui (talk) 17:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That seems to have done it. Strangely enough it still has that weird green-ish color when you edit the page but at least you can read it while browsing the wiki. MrRaui (talk) 18:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :We'll have to fix that some time. BLUER一番 18:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) DS2 colors Forgive me for reverting you there but yeah...pink? What? I get that that was the color for the title text which is pretty questionable (I should probably change it to white) but what else is there that makes you think the game's color scheme is pink? That just seems so off. The primary color scheme is clearly blue.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not quite interested in what color dominate the livery of the game, but please unify the color for all skins, or as I have mentioned previously, remove all the duplicated customtable codes from Common.css. You may compare the upper and lower tables in Septentriones. Either color hamstrings the reader's vision due to the fact that highly saturated color is bad for background. The contrast between background and text color also should be moderate in both hue and shade. --Inpursuit (talk) 08:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I removed all the instances. As for the colors, I'll just let people decide what is best and implement them when they ask for it. BLUER一番 01:20, May 27, 2013 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. At the present we already have a Gaming Wiki - Console footer, but JRPG is more appropriate for this wikia. I hope the community can see this so we can decide to join. BLUER一番 16:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I had forgotten about that page. Besides P2: Innocent Sin I think the other problem item was Megami Tensei 2's table code but I'll need to look to see if any game uses the same shade of green. Great Mara (talk) 00:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I see. But all I really got from Inpursuit about the text problem with the black cells was I'd really only be able to change the text white, so to differentiate I'd have to change the hue of the colors a bit. Great Mara (talk) 04:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm open for anything as long as all the text in the tables is readable. But the problem I have is that I'm not really familiar with how CSS works. I can do small tweaks and edit based on what I see as it's formatted now but that's about it. I can't figure out how to manipulate the table headers. Great Mara (talk) 05:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) IS PSP remake I think we actually merged an older article on the remake into the main page. I think the only reason we have one for P1 is because of the mess that the English PS1 version was, and the remakes aren't as extensive as FES, P3P, or The Golden. We don't have a page on the 3DS version of Soul Hackers, do we?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) P3P hi are u a fan of persona 3 portable ? :I'm a general fan of the persona series. BLUER一番 01:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Customtable style You've changed the customtable style which makes the non-header cell of first column. This change is undesirable and makes the bold font styling irreversible unless I hack it by create an empty cell at the beginning of each roll to avoid that mandatory header style. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :IMHO it's better to use class color on the column header, and bold the row headers. It would be much more better to format tables consistently across the wiki. BLUER一番 11:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I DON'T want to bold the table cell when it's not header. Please look at the tables in Turn Press and Template:SMTIVdemons/Amatsu‎‎ and tell me how NOT to bold the first column cells. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::A better use of tables for prose is best illustrated in Status Changes in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Generally, row headers designate the subject, and its best to distinguish it from the variables in the subsequent columns. :::If a list is a list of demons, then the main row should have been the demon instead of the race. BLUER一番 12:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::No. Please just make a customtable2 class without turning the first column cell header-styled automatically. -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm aware that different data needs different style of tables, so I rather we discuss as a wiki community on how to address the different style of tables. That way we can make a consistent standard for tables in the wiki. BLUER一番 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then why didn't you discuss with the community before making that change on customtable before? The common practice doesn't turn the normal table cell into header styled cell, that's what the table header markup (the exclamation mark) means. The customtable was originally designed for multipurpose to replace the wikitable class which its style cannot be alternated by individual Wikia project freely. Customtable was not meant to only serve the list which has a short term to fill in the first column cell. Your change and suggestion are inconsiderate. There is absolutely no room to alternate the tables in Turn Press to look like one in Status Changes in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, they're completely different. I doubt you've ever carefully read the content of the Turn Press tables before using the Status Changes table as the example. Just create another table class, since you've already change the customtable class without consensus. -- Inpursuit (talk) 16:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I just went bold with it. The intention was to fix the tables of all the demon races because in most tables the links were made unreadable due to the class color. And in those cases, the row headers were all bold. Check other race tables, stats tables and every other tables in the wiki and you can see the main row wikified bold. :::::::Fine, I'll just revert the changes. BLUER一番 17:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Main Page improvment Hi Why did you removed the little improvment I've made on the main page? --Golden Spectertalk 06:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :It was not required. BLUER一番 14:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :: 0_0 I never seen a "required" decoration... --Golden Spectertalk 18:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Decoration edits, especially on the main page, are usually done by long-time, active content contributors of this wiki. Changes to design are better accepted when it was notified beforehand - I get shouted for trying to do practical fixes and improvements in this wiki, check the section above me. BLUER一番 02:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, I do understand. Next time, I'll leave a message in the talk page before to change or add something important :) Golden Spectertalk 04:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Non-lyric music I thought we had MoS rules for music already, but I guess I wasn't paying much attentiont. I think what would be best would be to add music without spoken lyrics to the respective soundtrack pages that they belong to. The Gallery template supports videos as well as images from when I toyed with it after it was first made. Great Mara (talk) 23:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Something technical It seems it really you could only ask Wikia staff to disable the Visual Mode for each project individually. Even though there is the magic word __NOWYSIWYG__ which can disable access of Visual Mode for each article individually. As I've tested in SMTIVstats template, including the __NOWYSIWYG__ in the template does not protect the article transcluding the template from Visual Mode, and I believe it was done intentionally. However, I wonder if you know some Java script to modify Mediawiki:common.js and makes every article to include this magicword automatically. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Game Order It was in my Sandbox but it wasn't finished and there were some outliers that I didn't agree with. I think Inpursuit has a preferred order for listing things though. Great Mara (talk) 03:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) My Mistake Sorry, wasn't sure what the format for news was. Thanks for correcting it! Also, just wanted to kind of debate your edit to Persona 4 Arena; the screens change the game significantly, new Character Select, HUD during battles and post battle screens, so it looks like it may be a sequel more than an expansion. Just throwing in what I think, thanks again for fixing the news edit! InfinitysCross (talk) 02:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've been reading this wiki for a while now, and I've been noticing some missing stuff. I just filled in the story of Maken X/Shao in the Maken page under Profile. I dunno how to format though, or follow templates. My wiki experience (or at least editing professionally managed wikis like this one) is really limited, so if its not too much, I would really appreciate any feedback or corrections. In terms of the games I've played that aren't very prominent in the wiki, I've played Maken Shao and SMT: IMAGINE. I've played a few other titles as well, but all of them are fairly complete in terms of information (mainly played the PS2 games, the DS games as well). So yeah... >.< It'd be an honor contributing here, if I'm allowed to. Chilong (talk) 12:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC)